


Still Loving You.

by CeruleanTea



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanTea/pseuds/CeruleanTea
Summary: After Peter blows the study session again, you found yourself distracted.Something to which MJ has a heart-to-heart conversation with you about.





	Still Loving You.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote this for fun. I don't watch enough Marvel movies lolol. I don't watch enough movies in general, oof.
> 
> But this was literally just for fun, lolol.

Another study sessions was tossed down the drain when the infamous Peter Parker didn't show up, when he promised he would. First it's the whole "Spider-Man" business, which you can understand sometimes. But now it seems he's just blowing you guys off.

So, here you three are, sitting on your bedroom floor with the TV softly playing in the background while Ned and MJ are talking about the TV show, while you just stared out the window with the fire escape.

"- don't you agree, (Y/N)?" 

You looked over hearing your name, looking between the two teens with confusion. "I'm sorry, what?" Ned and MJ shared a glance, but continued to fill you in on their conversation. You absentmindedly nodded your head and muttered out an agreement. Unbeknownst to you, MJ narrowed her eyes and frowned to you.

"You're thinking about Peter, aren't you?" Your eyebrows knitted together and prepared to object, but seeing the cold gaze in her brown eyes made you falter. You shifted your eyes away as you curled up a bit more. "So, I'm right?" You pursed your lips, on any other circumstance, your face would've began to lightly heat up until Ned bursted out laughing and compared you to something. But you didn't feel your cheeks heat up, you felt warmer than normal, your gut twisted, your chest pounded and ached like a prisoner trapped in a cell.

You closed your eyes and shook your head. "No," you chuckled a bit.

_Yes you are. Don't lie._

"I was thinking about the future and stuff, that kinda gets you quiet sometimes."

_Stop lying.._

You didn't get a response at first. You though MJ decided to drop the topic, but you got a stiff chuckle. "You think you got everybody fooled, don't you?" You pursed your lips, furrowing your eyebrows while Ned uncomfortably shifted in his spot. "Well not me, honey." MJ stared you right in the eyes. "I've known you too long."

"And no matter how hard you try to deny it, I can tell you care as much about him as he cares about you." You shifted in your spot, looking over after you pulled your gaze away. "Does he actually-"

"Admit that you love him."

You froze, you glanced down. Then you looked over to Ned who avoided your eyes knowingly. It's as if he were to look into your eyes, all he would see is an ocean of emotions, pain, anguish, heartbreak all mixed together, ready to take down anything in it's path. Your eyebrows knitted together, seemingly giving off the pain you felt. 

Your heart ached in an unfamiliar but also familiar way. Familiar because it's the pain you felt when you had to watch Peter stare at Liz like she was the only female to ever exist. And unfamiliar because it twisted in a new way and left a different impact. Your eyes began competing with the pain, giving off it's own attempt to harm, your eyes stung and blurred your vision.

MJ's gaze softened a bit, she shifted closer to you and carefully moved her arm around your body, her voice going softer, "And I know that you do." Her grip on your shoulder tightened as she leaned her head back against the edge of the bed. "That little.. persistent kid has somehow gotten in under the wire."

She looked back over to you, leaning her head on yours. "And that's what happened, huh?" 

Ned did everything in his power to keep his eyes off of you two. Mainly for his own reasons. He didn't want to see one of his best friend's broken over the other. However, once a soft, muffled broken sob spilled out of you, he almost called Peter then and there. He would've begged him to stop whatever he was doing and come over here. To talk to you, to cheer you up. Anything. But he himself would've been upset to know that he was the reason for all of this heart ache.

"Admit the truth;" MJ spoke after a small period of silence. 

"You love Peter, don't you?"

* * *

Maybe the rain made him feel worse. The dark grey sky shared it's own pain and tears, a pain that no one will know and simply mark up as it's usual precipitation. But to Peter, it felt like the sky was sharing it's own misery after weeks of holding it in. 

All these years of convincing himself that you don't like him made him actually believe it. He should've realized that something was up when Ned was hesitant to accept his new crush on Liz. He asked for Peter to rethink about this, saying,  _"Bro, are you really sure? I-I mean, you, you never asked (Y/N) or- or made a move! You don't know if she doesn't like you! What- what if she does?"_

And it all makes so much sense now.

But now he doesn't find the heart within him to talk about this, so he sat there on the old fire escape, leaning against the wet, cold brick wall. Letting the rain soak him. He heard the rest of the conversation, with MJ comforting you as you quietly sobbed.

_"Would you like me to deactivate the super hearing, Peter?"_

".. not now Karen.."

_"Is it (Y/N) that you like? Or is it Liz, Mr. Parker?"_

".. I don't know."

_"If I were to take a guess by the way your body stats currently display, I would say it is (Y/N). Would you like me to call Mr. Stark and explain the situation for him?"_

"No, no, just.. leave him out of this.. he.. he wouldn't care."

_"At the very least, he would call you an idiot."_

"I'd deserve it.."

_"Will you talk to (Y/N) about her feelings?"_

"I.. don't think so."

_"Pardon me for saying this, but deciding to not talk about the situation brought on this heart ache. Are you sure you do not want me to call Mr. Stark?"_

".. just call him."

_"Calling Mr. Stark."_


End file.
